Waterloo Road: A Woman's Love
by DeadlyThunder195
Summary: It's been one week since school ended for break. Now starting the new term with two members of staff that refuse to talk to each other, It's up to a new PE teacher and an unlikely accomplice to get them back together. Can they fix what was broken? Or will Nikki and Lorraine stay apart? First Waterloo Road story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I've decided to create a new story (Even when I haven't finished the others), because I need to vent about Lorraine and Nikki. They NEED to have a** **storyline! **

* * *

It was a week after school had ended. For some it was a start of something new. For others, it was the end of something special. Two young women had lost each other but one person is going to bring them back to each other...

*Beep Beep*  
A young woman in her early thirties slammed her hand down on the infernal contraption. She opened her dark blue eyes and looked at the time. 6.30 am. Letting out a groan, she rolled out of bed and ran her hand through her short blonde hair.

"Guess it's time to get up" After stretching a little she went down the stairs and into the kitchen. After putting some bread in the toaster she turned the telly on. 'Waterloo Road wins football game.' She smirked "Well... this will be interesting. _She'll_ have a shock when I turn up!" She watched the news for a bit and went upstairs to get changed. On the table there was a letter titled 'Application for PE teaching at Waterloo Road'.

...

It was 7.30 when Tom had arrived. He looked over at the school building and sighed, Chalky had left for London the previous day and Tom organized a big send off for him. He also noticed Lorraine and Nikki avoiding each other, which made him a little shocked. _'Weren't they meant to be close mates?'_ He thought as more pupils came piling through the gate. Tom shook his head and walked inside the building. As soon as he got in a fight broke out between Barry Barry and another pupil. The pupil managed to get Barry in the face when Tom finally managed to pry them apart.

"Cooler now!" He seethed at the two boys before dragging them to said area. On the way to the Cooler he saw Dynasty and Kasey Barry with another pupil. Judging by the look of shame on her face, Tom guessed that she was the boy's sister.

"You." He pointed at the girl. "Come with me please." The girl looked up at him with a terrified gaze.  
"O-ok" She said in a meek voice before running after the English teacher.

...  
Michael Byrne was a man of patience so when Tom had dropped of a new student at his office he just sat there waiting for the student to speak. When it became clear that she wasn't going to start talking he sighed.  
"Look you're not in trouble. Could you tell me what happened between Barry and..." The girl looked up at the man and answered in a meek English accent.

"The other pupil was my older brother, Samuel Jones. Barry came out of nowhere, tackled him to the floor and started punching him! Sam only fought back in self-defence..."

The girl looked down once she said that. Michael knew that _half_ of what she said was true and that she was definitely one of the transfers he was receiving from King Fishers Catholic School. He quickly looked up new transfers and saw the pupil's name.

"Look Eleanor" Said girl's head shot up. "I'll get a member of staff to show you and your brother to the PRU. After what's just happened I can't have someone like your brother in the mainstream."

Ellie looked at him with confusion. "Why am I going there then sir?"  
"You're going because according to your last school you have zero confidence in your own abilities. The PRU isn't just for students who aren't doing well in mainstream education."

Eleanor hung her head with shame._ 'Here I thought I could get away from him...'_ She thought miserably.

Michael sighed. It was clear that Eleanor had low self esteem and that if she was put in the mainstream she would be eaten alive. He looked at the clock. "It's nearly time for you to go to your first lesson. I'll take you to the PRU" Both of them got up and made their way to the PRU. Michael tried striking up a conversation with the introvert but all he got were quiet yes's or no's. When they got there Michael noticed a boy with a scowl on his face sitting at the back on his own and judging by the look on Eleanor's face, he was her brother. He opened the door and led her in. Immediately she went over to the boy and sat down next to him. Sam's face lit up considerably.

"Soz Ellie, the git came out of nowhere"  
"It's alright, just don't let him get to you ok?" Michael was pretty surprised when she spoke. It was like she had become another person. Coughing to get the siblings attention, Michael told them that they could stay in the PRU until school starts.  
"Thanks sir!" Came the boy's reply. Ellie just looked at him with a small smile. After smiling back, he headed to the staff room. Once he got there he immediately looked over at Grantly's chair. Letting a sad small slide across his face, he glanced around the room. His girlfriend, Christine, was talking to Audrey and Tom. What Michael found strange was that Lorraine and Nikki were by themselves and when they made eye contact they would quickly turn their heads. Letting out a sigh at the two's childish behaviour, he clasped his hands together.

"Right everyone. As Grantly and Daniel aren't here I have been scouting for new teachers. Starting from today we have a new member of Staff joining us." He had everyone's attention now, including Lorraine's. "She's a PE teacher with a Math degree so I believe she can cover Daniel's GCSE classes until we can find a replacement." As soon as he said that his phone vibrated. After checking the message he looked back to his staff and told them to stay put. After he ran out, the whole room erupted with noise. Christine spoke first.

"I wonder what she's like?"  
"No idea. Hopefully she can work the students." Audrey replied. She looked over at Lorraine, who looked really confused. "Didn't you know that Michael found a teacher?"  
Lorraine looked at her "No I didn't. She better be good or I'll take away half his pay." The whole staff room, except Nikki who was deep in thought, burst into laughter.  
"Of course you would Lorraine." Tom chuckled

The door opened again, which made Nikki look up. Michael walked in with a young woman. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders and fair skin. Her eyes were a dark blue (which seemed eerily familiar to Nikki) and she was quite tall. She had a bright smile on her face and she looked like an intelligent woman. What surprised Nikki was the resemblance between her and Lorraine.

"Hello everyone" Lorraine's head whipped round at the sound of the woman's voice.  
_'No... it can't be!_'  
"My name's Rachel Donnogan and I'm the new PE teacher."

* * *

**Yes, Rachel is in fact Lorraine's sister! Rachel will have a big role in the story, especially in Nikki and Lorraine's relationship. The Jones siblings will also have a role to play at some point. Read and Review guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Sorry for the late update, exam fever has started. -_- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road. If I did then Tom and Grantly would still be in the show! :D**

* * *

The staff room filled with silence. Rachel looked around with a small grin on her face. "What? Cat got ya tongue?" She said with a light chuckle. Nobody moved. Rachel turned to Lorraine and then immediately took a step back at the look on her face.

"Um... hi?" She said sheepishly. Lorraine just glared at her, obviously not impressed.

"Hi? Is that all you have to say, especially since you've been gone for six months! Where the hell have you been!?"

"I went to Ukraine with my club! If you watched had watched the match, you would have seen me running up and down that pitch like a headless chicken!" Tom's ears perked up at that.

"You play for a club?" Rachel turned to him.

"Yeah, I played for Man United up until two weeks ago. Why, you a fan of women's football?" She asked with a grin. Tom just smirked.

"I thought I recognised you, you were a midfielder for Charlton before they got rid of the women's division!" He turned to his semi-stunned colleagues. "This lady scored a hat-trick which won them the championship! What's your nickname again?" Rachel smirked at him.

"It's '_The Donnogan Dagger'_; apparently, I plough through the defence like a dagger and then I cut down the goalie with a deadly strike!" Rachel let out a small smile. '_Those were definitely good times'.  
_  
"If you two are finished, can we please get on with what I pay you to do? The two mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry' and the staff meeting carried on as normal and Michael told Rachel she would be working in the PRU unless told otherwise. Shortly after the meeting Lorraine walked up to Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Lorraine blurted out. Rachel could see concern in her eyes and even though she appreciated it, she was over _it. _

"Teaching PE and covering Maths lessons but at the moment I'm getting tea, you want some?" Rachel's grin faded as soon as she saw her sister's face. "Alright, fine. I came up here because I needed a change. I'm officially retired and I'm putting my teacher training to good use." Lorraine just looked at her with the 'all knowing stare'. "Lorraine I'm fine!"

"If you say so... don't you have to be somewhere?" Lorraine inquired, looking at her watch. "Like, your first lesson?"

Rachel looked up at the clock and Lorraine couldn't help but laugh at her sister's panicked face. She laughed even harder when Rachel bolted out of the staff room screaming "Nikki, wait for me!" After her laughing fit, she quickly tried to compose herself (completely failing as a result) and started to make her way to Michael's office. '_He has some explaining to do_' Lorraine thought as she made her way to his office.

* * *

Ellie looked around nervously at the people in the PRU. She saw the boy who attacked her brother and his sister sitting a few tables away from where she and her brother were sitting. She looked at her brother, who was currently sporting a frown. She guessed it was from the fact that Barry Barry was in the same room as her brother but she didn't want him messing up their second chance.

"Good morning everyone. Settle down!" Ellie's head went up at her teacher's voice. Miss Boston was not a person to mess with, that Ellie could tell.

'_A person with a no nonsense attitude like hers must be a strong character'_ Ellie thought while shivering at the effect her glare had. It was then she realised that there was another woman in the class. By her attire Ellie could tell straight away that she was a PE teacher, which lifted her spirits a little.

"Hey Boston-bruiser!" Miss Boston looked at the boy with an annoyed expression.

"What is it Barry?" He looked over to the PE teacher.

"Who's the hot chick?" Mentioned teacher just laughed. Ellie was frightened for Barry's well-being as Miss Boston had a furious look on her face. To Ellie's confusion, the PE teacher laughed.

"Ok, Barry was it? I feel flattered but you're not my type."

"What is your type then? Cuz I'm the best there is." The girls rolled their eyes at his comment and looked at the woman who had a smirk on her face.

"_Because _Barry, you would have to be female in order to get my attention. That and you would have to be at least 26." The whole room laughed at Barry's dumbfounded expression, Ellie looked at her brother while chuckling and sent him a small smile.

"I like her already."  
"Me too, Ellie. Me too." Ellie turned her attention back to the PE teacher. The short blonde hair looked familiar but she couldn't place the face. '_I know I've seen her before... on the TV.' _Ellie racked her brain for answers for at least 5 minutes before she realised who she was. _'Why is Rachel Donnogan here?'_ Ellie thought, now extremely confused.

Miss Boston cleared her throat to get the class's attention. "As I was saying before I was interrupted." Miss sent a small glare at Barry. "This is Miss Donnogan. Yes, she is Miss Donnogan's sister and she'll be teaching you lot PE for the rest of the term. Also joining us is Eleanor and Samuel Jones, so I want you to treat them kindly and show them around." Everyone turned to Ellie and her brother and almost immediately Ellie froze and looked down. "Eleanor, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Uh... I-I... um..." Ellie looked around at the class before putting her head down. "I-I like football. My f-favourite lesson i-is PE" Ellie finished shyly. Her brother immediately patted her on the back with a smile, mouthing a 'well done'. He immediately started his introduction.

"I'm Sam and this is my sister Ellie." He looked at Miss Boston. "I like reading and my favourite lesson is English." He finished his intro with a bored look on his face. It was clear to Ellie that the class thought she was weak and that the looks Kasey Barry was giving her were full of disgust. All she felt were the class's eyes glaring at her, ripping through her like a dagger.

"Ok, I think it's time for you lot to get changed into your kit. Meet me on the field in 20 minutes!" Miss Donnogan suddenly exclaimed, frightening Ellie and snapping her out of her pessimistic daydream. She looked at Ellie. "Ellie, was it?" She nodded. "Can you help me set up?" She nodded again, packed up her things and quickly followed her teacher out of the room.

* * *

"Ok Michael, what gives?"  
Michael Byrne mentally sighed as an angry Lorraine Donnogan came rushing through the door. _'Here we go'_

"What are you talking about Lorraine?"

"I'm talking about why you felt it was ok to a) employ someone without my permission and b) employ my sister!" Michael sighed and stood up. He was expecting something like this and this time, he wasn't backing down.

"You sent Sonya to me in order to get her a job. It was only after her interview I found out she was your sister, so explain why you come up to me asking why I employed your sister." Lorraine's left eye twitched.

"Rachel is nothing like Sonya she's..." Lorraine was interrupted by Sonya opening the door with Christine behind her.

"Sorry sis but Ms. Mulgrew wants a word with Mr Byrne." After sending her famous 'we're not done here' glare at Michael, Lorraine stormed out of his office. Christine looked at Michael with an arched eye brow after Sonya shut the door.

"What happened?"

"Lorraine's angry that I employed her sister without her knowing. I told you it was a bad idea!" he said jokingly as he looked affectionately at the mastermind of the operation.

"It was worth it, to see Lorraine's face! However, I think she really will be useful." Michael nodded with agreement. It wasn't often you found someone who had the exact qualifications you needed and Lorraine will have to realise that Waterloo Road needed someone like Rachel right now.

"Enough about the Donnogan fiasco, thank you for coming with me to Paris. Especially since Conner ditched me." Michael gave Christine a sad smile. He thought about how angry he was when he found out Conner had went off somewhere the exact time he was supposed to go to Paris with his mother.

"How is he anyway? I mean, for him to go off and leave his mother..."

"Was bad I know but if he wants to go off and do his own thing, let him." Michael looked at Christine with a sad smile. He could see tears forming in her eyes but he knew that Christine was a proud woman and that she didn't want him to see her weak, despite him seeing her at rock bottom.

"It doesn't matter now." Christine looked up at him with a watery smile. "What's concerning me now is that something happened between Imogen and Conner. They've been acting lovey dovey for the past week!" She finished with a small frown. After a few minutes of silence, Michael spoke

"Christine, do you think they planned to do something together the _exact_ time you were meant to go to Paris?"

"Maybe..." She looked up at the clock. "Michael I've got a lesson in 15 minutes, I need to prepare."

"Ok." Michael looked at Christine with affectionate smile. "Come here" The English teacher did as she was told and the two shared a hug. Both of them didn't want to leave the others arms and even after the bell went signalizing the end of lesson one, the two love birds never left each others arms. Shortly after the bell went, though, the two got interrupted by Sonya who told Christine she had a lesson to get to. Reluctantly leaving her lovers arms, Christine looked up to the man she loved and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you tonight!" And with that she left Michael's office.

* * *

"Oi Sam, pass the ball!"

Rachel just sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. The PRU has been playing football for a period now and she hasn't seen much from the boys, despite them gloating about how great their skills were. The boys had claimed the pitch as their own so the girls had to practise passing on the playground. Nikki was with the girls but it was quite obvious she wanted to switch positions; she looked bored just watching the girls complain about how they broke a nail. After a few minutes Rachel left the boys to their own devices and ran up to Nikki.

"You wanna switch?"

"Yes, they're all yours!" Never before had Rachel seen anyone move that quickly, not even her old teammates. Chuckling, she faced the girls. Two of which were actually doing some footie. Kacey Barry was doing kick ups along with Ellie Jones, who was a significant distance away from the group. Rachel looked over at her with great interest. _'How can someone who's so shy be able to play like that? Those types of plays require a huge amount of skill!' _Rachel was suddenly hit with an idea, _I could make a female football team! Although...'_ Rachel looked over at Kacey, who was also doing impressive football skills. _'If what Nikki said was true, I can't let Kacey play. She thinks-wait- KNOWS she's a boy so we can't have a repeat of what happened last term...hmm.'_

"Miss Donnogan!" Rachel snapped out of her little daze and looked at the one who called her.

"What is it Kacey?"

"What's Ellie doing over there? I want to play one-on-one against her!" Kacey whined. Letting out a laugh at the youngest Barry's behaviour, Rachel looked over at Ellie.

"Ellie!" Both Rachel and Kacey winced as Ellie violently jumped up with fright, which caused the ball she was kicking to crash land on her head.

"Y-yes Miss?" Rachel beckoned Kacey to follow her over to Ellie. When they got to Ellie, Rachel inspected her wound.

"I want you to play one-on-one against Kacey but before that..." The two students looked at their teacher, eyes full of curiousity. "How would you feel about there being a female football team?" The girls' eyes widened considerably.

Kacey spoke up "Miss, it sounds like a good idea but..."

"Kacey I know about what happened last term." Said girl eyes filled with sadness. "I'm just saying that your skills are amazing but because you are a girl _physically_, you aren't allowed to compete against boys from other schools. If you are a part of the female team, then there are no restrictions." She then turned to Ellie, who was looking down at the ground. "Ellie I know you don't have much confidence but just by giving you a ball has made you stronger. I know that might sound cheesy but you were completely in your element just then! If you guys want to create a team, we can find members as soon as, ok?" Kacey and Ellie looked at each other and gave a little nod before saying 'yes' to the offer. "Great! Any questions?"

"A-actually... I have."

"What is it Ellie?"

"A-aren't you t-the Donnogan Dagger? Why are you here?" Kacey looked at Rachel in shock.

"I thought you looked familiar! You helped Arsenal beat your old club, right?" Rachel stared at the two and let a laugh of disbelief. Shaking her head, she leant towards the girls and beckoned them to come closer.

"Don't tell the others about me being an ex- professional. I'll fit their stereotype of being a _'Lesbian Footballer!'" _She told them in a hushed whisper.

"Why did you stop playing?" Rachel froze and both Kacey and Ellie could see tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. The girls knew then that they had hit a wound that had to have happened recently. Rachel looked at the girls and mentally cursed herself for making them feel bad. Gathering her composure she smiled at them.

"I just decided to quit that's all." Rachel replied quite calmly, considering she looked like she was about to cry.

Kacey decided to change the subject. "Do you want to play with us Miss?" Rachel looked at Kacey and shook her head.

"Thanks Kacey, but I shouldn't. Besides I want to see you two play against each other!"

Kacey grinned at Ellie, who gave her a shy smile in return as they rushed into position. Waiting until they were ready, Rachel thought of her club and her best friend who was working in a school down in South-East London. _'I wonder how they're all doing. The club is alright with me... but I hope Vicky's doing well where she is. I need to tell her how the match went'_ Once the girls were in position, Rachel gave them a little smirk and blew her whistle.

* * *

**That's that! Now, I'd like to point out that there was no 'Rachel Donnogan' on the Charlton Ladies football team, nor is there one on Man U's female team. Also, I'm having doubts about the name of this story. If you guys have a better name for it, either send it in a review or PM me. :D **

**So... R&R guys!**


End file.
